A Mistletoe for Gweoff
by TDI Charlie Brown
Summary: A story for max3833 for winning my contest. Geoff tries to get Bridgette under a mistletoe with him during his Christmas party. But every time he tries...SHE'S there. Main paring: GeoffxGwen. Other pairings inside. First one shot ever!


**A/N: Merry Christmas to all! And wouldn't you know it: here is my first ever one shot! This story is dedicated to max3833 for winning my contest earlier this year in which I challenged writers on this website to make up and write a five chapter story in which TDI crossed over with another cartoon world. Max3833 won this challenge hands down with his TDI/Lilo and Stitch crossover "Ohana!". If you haven't read it yet, go read it please! You won't be sorry you did. As a prize, I told max3833 he could have a one-shot of his choice. Yeah, it's overkill overdue. However, I have a reason for this. First of all, for those of you who know me, I never write anything until it's finished cooking in my head. Second of all, it was a Christmas themed story, so I decided to let the idea cook slowly in my head for the Christmas season! Anyways, here it is at long last! To max3833, I'm sorry it took so long, but I hope it was worth the wait! **

**Chapter Only: A mistletoe for Gweoff. **

The Christmas party Geoff was throwing was all going according to plan. All of his guests, which consisted of the cast he had met during his time on Total Drama Island, had shown up on time and were enjoying themselves.

'I so have to do something extra awesome for my parents for letting me have this party,' Geoff thought happily to himself as he continued to make his rounds. The only thing that his parents had requested of him was that his guests behave in an orderly manner and that everything in the house was to be the way it was before his guests arrived. That meant no broken vases, no stains on the furniture, not even one mud footprint on the carpet. It was turning out to be ore work for Geoff than he anticipated, but it was worth it to him to see his friends again.

Owen was standing over by the buffet helping himself to everything in sight as usual. Geoff chuckled as he watched the holly jolly fat guy stuff his face with the assortment of Christmas cookies and other snacks he had set out and others had brought.

"Make sure you save some for us, farticus!"

"Huh? Oh...sowwy Duncan," Owen apologized through his bites. "But these cookies are simpwy to DIE for! Wanna have one? I don't think my sawiva touched THIS one."

"That's okay," the revolted delinquent gagged. "I'll just stick to the chicken wings."

"We've got CHICKEN WINGS? AW MAN! I WOVE THIS PARTY! WHOO-HOO!"

"Dude! Chew your food before you cheer like that!" Duncan grumbled as he brushed the crumbs off his body.

Not too far from where Duncan and Owen were having their little quarrel, Geoff caught sight of Katie and Sadie, those two girls that never separated from one another no matter what the circumstances are. They were like Siamese twins or something. They were sitting on a couch admiring the view of one Justin's posterior as he stood in front of them and bowled on his Wii along with that one kid who liked to fiddle with gizmos and gadgets on the island. Cody was it? Yeah. Cody. He was more focused on trying to get Katie and Sadie's attention than he was on the game. But he was going to have a heck of a time if he was competing against Justin.

Then there was his good friend that he met on the island: DJ, the gentle giant. He was standing by the radio listening to the Christmas music Geoff had selected for the occasion, which was Trans Siberian Orchestra by the way. He was chatting with two other guys he had come to get to like from the island: Tyler and Harold. They too were enjoying the music and expressing their approval of Geoff's musical tastes.

'It wasn't that hard," Geoff smiled to himself as he picked up some dirty dishes from the room. 'Who doesn't like Trans Siberian Orchestra around Christmas?'

He brought the dirty dishes to the kitchen, where other guests were talking. In here, he found Lindsay and Beth, who were talking about their respected boyfriends. Lindsay was dating Tyler from the other room, which Geoff already knew. They had hooked up when they were on the island much to the displeasure of both teams because they were on opposite sides. What he didn't know was that Beth was seeing someone too. As he looked in the cupboards for some more plastic cups for the punch, he overheard that the guy's name was Brady and eh sounded like a real catch. He also overheard Beth's plan to give him a new bmx bike for Christmas with the prize money she had won from Total Drama Island. Lindsay began to talk to Beth about her plans for Tyler's Christmas gift, but Geoff left the room after overhearing some things he decided were none of his business.

Geoff went back to the buffet to restock the plastic cups. This time, he saw Leshawna and Noah helping themselves along with Owen and Duncan. They were...flirting? Really? Noah and Leshawna were flirting with one another? Those were the last two people Geoff ever expect to have a fling between one another. Noah was a cynical know-it-all and Leshawna was a loud, outgoing diva. Two exact opposites. Maybe he was just seeing things and...no, he definitely wasn't just seeing things. Noah was holding a cookie for Leshawna as she took a bite out of it and gave him one of those looks. Who would have thought SHE would be the one to capture Noah's heart. This was something that...

"OWEN! Stop drooling over the fruit! Other people want some too, you know!"

"Um thorry," Owen apologized through a mouthful of watermelon. "Ith juthy tho juithy that muh tathtbudths er goin bunkerths. Try thume dude."

"That's okay," Duncan sighed. "I think I've just lost my appetite."

"Oh wull...more fer me then," Owen smiled as he threw some apple slices into his mouth.

Geoff smiled again as the happy-go-lucky party animal continued to make his rounds. No one else was doing too much. Just visiting and catching up on old times. Eva and Ezekiel were sipping on hot cocoa as they listened to Izzy tell one of her crazy stories. This one was about a time in which she helped save a bunch of kids from an island infested with killer mosquitoes by using the ancient art of fire summoning jujitsu's. Courtney and Heather were discussing something. What, Geoff didn't care to know. He didn't think anything bad of those two, but after seeing some of their actions from the island, he didn't really care to hang around them.

Finally, his last three guests were sitting on a sofa laughing about the times that they spent together on the island. They were the talented musician Trent, the Gothic girl Gwen, and...the most beautiful surfer girl he had ever seen in his life, Bridgette.

During his time on the island, Geoff had a wild crush on the surfer girl and was desperate to try and strike up a conversation with her. For some reason though, he never found the nerve. In his eyes, she was the definition of the perfect girl and the last thing he wanted to do was embarrass himself in front of her by saying something stupid. Fortunately for him, they were on the same team so they got to work together a little. She was always nice to him and all, but he got the feeling that she didn't share the same feelings. So instead of risking the friendship, he decided not to share his feelings for her.

He picked up some more dirty plates and took them to the kitchen once more. His rounds were finished and he had a chance to enjoy the party. The last thing he had to do quickly was put away the box of Christmas decorations he had gotten out to decorate for the party. He was so busy earlier preparing for the party that he hadn't gotten a chance to until now. He grabbed the box and practically raced for the garage to put them back where he had gotten then.

Geoff turned on the garage lights and made his way over to the shelves, where everything was organized and orderly. His father liked things that way and he made sure to educate Geoff in the ways of keeping his garage organized. If one thing was out of place, there was sure to be trouble. This wasn't a bad thing though as it was easy to see where the box of decorations went.

As he reached up to put away the box, one decoration fell from the box onto the cement floor. Thankfully, it was just a plant and nothing fragile. He picked up the plant and discovered that it was in fact a mistletoe. Geoff quirked an eye as he looked at it. He never knew that his family had one of these. Heck, had he known about it before he would have...

Suddenly, Geoff got an idea. A wonderful idea in his mind.

"Of course!" He exclaimed as he reached for the mistletoe. "It's perfect! Aw dude! Why didn't I find this thing before? Better yet, why didn't I go out and but one before? Idiot!" he smacked his forehead.

With the mistletoe and a thumbtack in his hand, he raced back to the party and began to look around frantically for Bridgette. His first guess was that she was still visiting with Trent and Gwen on the sofa. To his dismay, they had moved on elsewhere. May be they went to grab some snacks? He checked back at the buffet.

"Owen! Quit hogging all the pepperoni!"

"You said you lost your appetite!"

"Well, it just came back! Now let me have some!"

"Aw come on Duncan! I LOVE Pepperoni! Why don't you have some olives?"

"Because I HATE olives! Now hand it over!"

"No!"

Owen raced out of the room with his arms hanging onto the pepperoni as though it was a football with the persistent Duncan right on his trail. How Geoff didn't notice this was a mystery. But such is the case of a teenage boy with a one-tracked mind for being able to kiss the girl he had been crushing on for the longest time. He didn't see Bridgette at the buffet either, so he moved on without acknowledging the argument between Duncan and Geoff.

Thankfully though, the next place he checked was the spot Bridgette was in. She, Trent, and Gwen had moved their way into the kitchen and were helping themselves to some sodas on the counter.

'Even better,' Geoff thought to himself. 'There's only one way out of the kitchen! Lucky for me, that's exactly where this mistletoe is going."

He pulled out his tack and pinned the mistletoe to the frame of the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. He had the mistletoe where he wanted it. Now all he had to do was wait for the opportune moment to act. Deciding to play is casual, Geoff decided to mingle with some of the guests for awhile. He didn't want to seem creepy by standing there and staring at the door and pouncing all over Bridgette when she finally appeared.

Geoff decided to talk with DJ, Tyler, and Harold for awhile. They laughed as they reminisced on their time together on the island as all four of them were on the Killer Bass. How could they forget the time that Harold beat boxed to give his team the victory during the talent show challenge? And the had a good laugh when Tyler couldn't face his fear of chickens, which resulted in his elimination from the contest on the sixth day (Though Tyler didn't find that particular story to be funny). DJ was able to recollect the time he and Geoff had to ride a toboggan downhill while he was blindfolded, to which Geoff laughed as he added the part about him taking the fold off to see his long lost bunny rabbit being held safely in Duncan's arms. (Though no one knew to that day except for Geoff and Duncan that it was another rabbit when the original one was eaten by a snake that was eaten by an eagle that was eaten by a shark that was eaten by a space alien. The alien part none of them knew about though).

Ten minutes had passed. Geoff excused himself from his circle few friends and raced to the doorway where the mistletoe was hinging. To his dismay, no Bridgette. To his shock, Noah and Leshawna had discovered the plant and were making good use of it. Geoff quirked an eyebrow as the egghead and the loudmouthed diva played tonsil-hockey. Looking past the two, he could see Bridgette still talking with her friends. All hope wasn't lost. He'd check back in a few minutes.

Geoff checked on the buffet once more to see if anything needed to be restocked. All was well as there was no Owen or Duncan around messing the table up this time. Geoff figured they were still having their chase over the pepperoni

Three minutes passed. Geoff couldn't control his urge. He raced back to the mistletoe. It was unoccupied! This time, he thought, he would lure her out to the mistletoe and have his chance to finally talk to her. But the question was 'How to do it without being obvious?' After thinking about it for awhile, he finally came up with a plan. It would be risky in that it might ruin his parent's rug, but it was worth the risk. Making sure no one was looking, he purposely split his soda on the rug.

"Oh snap!" he cried out as he knelt down to the spill. He then called into the kitchen, "Could someone please bring me the paper towels please? Or a wash cloth? I've gotta clean this up before it stains!"

Good. It was all set up. Now all he had to do was wait for Bridgette to come over with the paper towels. He figured that being the kind of person she was that she'd be the first person to respond to a cry of help.

Footsteps! Someone was coming! And they sounded light. Definitely female! Geoff squealed a little inside. Closer and closer they came towards him. Finally, they were there, standing next to him! Geoff looked up with a smile at...Gwen?

"Here're the paper towels," Gwen said as she handed him the said items.

Geoff's smile instantly vanished. He and Gwen were directly under the mistletoe. First, he smacked his forehead in frustration. Then, with a sigh, he stood up and kissed Gwen on her forehead. This, of course, shocked the Gothic girl and eventually turned into disgust.

"What's with you?" she demanded.

Geoff sighed again and pointed to the ceiling of the doorway. Gwen followed Geoff's finger up to the ceiling and quirked her eyebrows at the mistletoe.

"It's tradition bra," Geoff explained. "Whenever two people stand under the mistletoe, they have to kiss, ya know?"

"Who says so?": Gwen asked, still irked about what just happened.

"Everyone bra."

Gwen huffed in frustration and walked back in the kitchen. But not before threatening Geoff that he did not want to be standing under the mistletoe with her again. Heeding her warning, Geoff took the mistletoe down from the ceiling.

Some time had passed since the incident and not much else was happening at the party. The only thing of excitement was that Duncan was still off chasing Owen somewhere, who had now made off with the cheese to go with his pepperoni Geoff noticed that Bridgette, Trent, and Gwen had moved back into the living room. Every now and then, Bridgette would stand up and head for the washroom to freshen up. He quirked an eyebrow as another idea came floating into his head.

'This time', he thought, 'She'll come under this mistletoe for sure!'. He hung the mistletoe under the door frame that led from the living room into the hallway where the washroom was located. All he had to do now was to wait for Bridgette to make another trip to the washroom. When she would come back out, he would be there under that mistletoe waiting for her. It was sure to work this time. All he could do now was wait.

He passed the time by joining Eva and Ezekiel as he listened to one of Izzy's many adventures she allegedly had across the seas. This time, she was telling the tale of how she did battle with a bald-headed midget that tried convincing er he was simply a six year old. However, with her many experiences with midgets and children in the past, she claimed that she could tell instantly that this midget was lying to her. She chased him down through the woods with her katana as she called out to him, demanding he surrender himself and the secret documents that could solve world hunger for the starving villages in Africa.

"She's got one crazy imagination, eh?" Ezekiel whispered to Geoff.

"I don't think that "imagination" is the word we're looking for here," Eva muttered as Izzy continued her tale.

Geoff glanced back over to his particular area of interest. The target was on the move! Bridgette was getting up to freshen up once again! His time had come!

Geoff excused himself from the three and headed over to where he had hung his mistletoe. All he had to do now was wait for Bridgette to come around that corner and finally, at long last, the two would be under the same mistletoe and the long awaited kiss for Geoff would finally come.

'Boy, she's sure taking her time,' Geoff thought to himself as he checked his watch. Five minutes had passed since Bridgette had gone through this hallway.

"Um...do I even want to know why you're standing here?" a familiar voice asked.

Geoff cringed as he slowly turned around to the voice. He knew it belonged to Gwen. He was only hoping that she wouldn't be standing right next to...she was. Right directly behind him. Close enough to be under the mistletoe with him.

"Geoff? What are you doing just standing here? You haven't answered my..." Gwen's face grew a concerned expression when she saw Geoff sighing in disappointment. "Oh no. You didn't..."

Gwen didn't get to finish her sentence as Geoff leaned down and kissed her on the forehead again.

"What did I tell you would happen if this happened again?" Gwen growled.

"I can't help it bra!" Geoff defended. "I told you I can't go against tradition! But you gotta believe me when I tell you that I'm not letting this happen on purpose. I..."

"I'm in a good mood," Gwen decided putting her hand over Geoff's mouth, "so I'll let it slide. But this is the last time I'm going to forgive this! Next time...heaven help you!"

Geoff nodded his head to acknowledge he received her message loud and clear. After that, Gwen marched off in a huff.

Geoff sighed in defeat again as he went back to his guests. After all, you couldn't stay under a mistletoe once you've kissed someone underneath it once in one place. He took it down and decided he would have to try again in another spot.

He took some more dirty dishes into the kitchen from the buffet (now the entire tray of Christmas cookies was missing and he could hear Duncan and Owen arguing and running around outside). As he set the dishes into the sink, he caught sight of Tyler and Lindsay standing by the punch bowl together, flirting and speaking sweet-nothings to one another.

'Hmm...the punch bowl...' Geoff thought to himself. 'Everyone comes to get a glass of punch at some point throughout the night...that's it! Right directly over the punch bowl! Boy, what a dope I am! How could I not have thought of this before? Dude, it's perfect!'

He rushed over towards the counter where the punch bowl was and hopped on the same counter, which shocked Lindsay and Tyler a little.

"Sorry dudes," Geoff apologized, "But I've gotta hang this up! Would you mind standing right there for a minute?" The obliged as he used them to pinpoint where the mistletoe would have to be to have two people directly under it. He got the point and pinned the mistletoe to the ceiling. He thanked the couple for their help, but they were too busy testing out the mistletoe to acknowledge him. Geoff didn't mind this. After all, they did help him. He left them to their make-out session and went back to the party.

He passed the time doing his usual rounds of cleaning and his usual encounter with the chase scene between Owen and Duncan (Now the apple cider was involved). In addition to this, he joined Justin, Cody, Katie, and Sadie in the entertainment room and played the Wii with them for a little while. Well, I should say rather that Geoff played with Cody. For while he was taking his turn, Katie and Sadie had grabbed onto Justin and were cuddling with him on the couch. He tried to get up to bowl, but the BFFF's wouldn't let him. Eventually, he just allowed Geoff and Cody to take his turn for him.

Finally, it happened! Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Bridgette making her way to the kitchen. Once more, he excused himself from his guests and gleefully raced for the kitchen. But right before he entered, a terrible thought entered his head. So before he made any hasty moves, he looked around cautiously to make sure a certain Gothic girl wasn't in the area. To his delight, she was sitting alone on the couch in the kitchen waiting for Bridgette to come back.

'Yes! No Gwen this time," Geoff smiled. He was beside himself! This time for sure, he would get his Christmas kiss from the girl he was crushing on! He stepped into the kitchen putting on his most charming, yet innocent, smile.

However, as fast as he put the smile on his face, it disappeared. His plan had worked all right as Bridgette was standing directly under the mistletoe and she knew of it's presence. But she wasn't the only one there underneath it. Geoff gasped slightly as he saw her sharing a kiss with her mistletoe partner: that musician Trent. This wouldn't have disturbed Geoff as much because it was tradition and all. But the kiss Trent and Bridgette were sharing was quite passionate. Almost beyond passionate as a matter of fact. To say Geoff felt crushed would be an understatement.

The night passed and things went about as they normally did. Geoff entertained his guests as cheerfully as he could (his smile died just a little bit whenever he passed by Trent and Bridgette cuddling together on the couch). Within an hour, the party had come to an end. One by one, Geoff showed his guests to the door. Heather was the first to leave when her father came to pick her up. Following closely behind her was Courtney's mother. Tyler's father arrived and took him and Lindsay home next. DJ had his license and left the party with Harold, Noah, and Leshawna. Justin had his license too and he left the party with both Katie and Sadie clinging onto him with their death grips. Cody's father arrived next along with Beth's father directly behind him. Izzy, for some strange reason, decided to swing on home as she grabbed her jungle vines and used it as a whip to wrap around nearby tree branches. Eva and Ezekiel also rode home with their retrospective parents.

Finally, Trent and Bridgette decided it was time to leave the party. She had called her mom and told her that she was going to be riding home with Trent. Normally, her mom wouldn't have approved of it because she knew Trent and his family personally and she knew that he drove a motorcycle. But Trent assured her that wasn't his method of transportation tonight and that his mom had let him borrow her car. Both thanked Geoff for the wonderful evening and wished him Merry Christmas as they left. Geoff smiled back and wished them a Merry Christmas in return.

Now Geoff wasn't completely devastated about Bridgette and Trent. On the contrary, he was quite happy Bridgette and Trent were beginning to hit it off with one another. A more appropriate statement would be that Geoff was disappointed that the guy that would be with Bridgette wasn't going to be him.

"Hey Geoff."

Geoff was snapped out of his thoughts as Gwen greeted him at the door.

"Oh. Hey Gwen," Geoff smiled. Though it wasn't his best smile.

"I'm not standing under a mistletoe, am I?" she joked.

"Nope. Rest assured bra," Geoff chuckled.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking this, but why were you standing under a mistletoe for the better part of the night?"

Geoff chuckled as he began to explain his story to the Gothic girl. He told her everything about his plan to get Bridgette under the mistletoe and to confess his feelings for her and eventually kiss her.

"Huh...you must've been pretty disappointed those times I stood under the mistletoe then," Gwen chuckled.

"Well, I don't think 'disappointed' is the right word," Geoff assured her. "More like...I dunno...bummed. Yeah. Bummed that it wasn't Bridgette."

"And I'm guessing that it didn't help matters that Bridgette and Trent are an item now."

"Oh, don't get me wrong! I'm happy for Bridgette that she's with a good guy like Trent and all. But...you know. I'm just a little upset that it's not me and all."

"I can't imagine," Gwen replied.

The two stood there in silence for a few minutes waiting for Gwen's mom to come pick her up. Finally, a car came down the street. One that Gwen recognized.

"Well, this is me," she announced as she put her jacket and boots on. "Thanks for everything Geoff. IT was a fun and...interesting night."

"That's for sure," Geoff chuckled.

Then, without warning, Gwen leaned up and kissed Geoff on his cheek. To say that party animal was shocked was an understatement. What was even more shocking to him was that the kiss had come from the last girl he expected a kiss from.

"Gwen? But..."

Gwen chuckled and pointed up to the top of the doorway. Geoff looked up and saw to his surprise his family's mistletoe hanging there.

"Oh yeah!" Geoff smiled. "I forgot that my parents already put one up there. But Gwen, I thought that..."

"Meh, who am I to break tradition?" Gwen answered before he could finish the question. She leaned up and gave him another one on the cheek to make up for the second one she had gotten from him that night.

"Merry Christmas Geoff," Gwen smiled as she waved good-bye to the party animal.

"...bye," Geoff smiled back. "Merry Christmas."

Geoff stood at the doorway and watched Gwen get into her mom's car and as it drove out of sight. He then proceeded to cleaning up the house before his parents got home. Maybe things hadn't gone exactly according to plan in regards to getting the kiss from his dream girl Bridgette, but he was satisfied as he gotten another one from a girl that was just as cool. Overall, it had been a good party.

As Geoff reflected on the night, he couldn't help but wonder if he was just hearing things or if he was really hearing two voices arguing in the middle of the night.

"Owen! If you don't give back those damn candy canes, I'm gonna pummel you!" Duncan cried out.

"Finders keepers!" Owen cried back at the delinquent, who had now chased the large oaf halfway down the block.

**And there we go! My first ever one shot. I hope it lives up to your expectations everyone. and to max3833, I hope you liked it. Merry Christmas everyone! Now I'm off to carry out my own personal favorite Christmas tradition: I'm going to sit down and watch "A Charlie Brown Christmas!" **


End file.
